


Насколько хватит сил

by Suoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Ямагучи получает неожиданное сообщение, собирается с мыслями и находит источник уверенности в себе





	

Сообщение приходит со знакомым бренчащим звуком, телефон вибрирует и едва не сползает со скамейки на пол. Ямагучи машинально ощупывает карман брюк — там только несколько монет и начатая пачка жвачки.

— На скамейке телефон твой, — сообщает Цукишима, надевая очки. — Почти упал, на краю лежит.

— Да, спасибо. — Ямагучи закрывает металлическую дверцу шкафчика. — Потом посмотрю.

Ключ чуть не застревает в замке, Ямагучи осторожно прижимает дверцу и с усилием выдергивает ключ. Тот нехотя поддается. Ключ от шкафчика немного искривленный, может, поэтому каждый раз вытащить его — большая проблема. Еще на связке болтаются ключи от раздевалки, от спортзала, от подсобок и длинный плоский — от квартиры. Еще недавно этот, последний, был у Ямагучи единственным. Теперь — целая связка.

— Переоделся? — Цукишима уже стоит у двери.

— Да, почти. — Ямагучи застегивает последние пуговицы на пиджаке и прячет в карман телефон. — Можешь погасить свет.

Они снова уходят из раздевалки последними. Цукишима щелкает выключателем, Ямагучи запирает дверь и бросает взгляд в сторону школы: еще остался свет в нескольких окнах, но все больше — темнота. Цукишима уже спускается по лестнице, Ямагучи нагоняет его внизу.

— Ты домой?

— Домой.

Из наушников у Цукишимы на шее доносятся слабо различимые звуки, и Ямагучи знает, что это означает. И действительно — Цукишима надевает наушники и прячет ладони в карманах. Ямагучи шагает с ним рядом и пытается придумать, о чем поговорить.

«Слушай, Цукки…»

«Знаешь, Цукки…»

В голову ничего не приходит — они слишком много времени проводят вместе, чтобы было, о чем рассказать. И Ямагучи невольно погружается в свои мысли, перебирает в памяти собственные слова за день, свои решения и действия. Теперь кажется, что многое можно было бы сделать по-другому, нужно было сделать по-другому.

Они доходят до перекрестка. Цукишима выключает музыку, а может, у него просто разрядился плеер. Пару минут они стоят молча. Ямагучи пинает носком кроссовка камешек, тот со стуком катится по асфальту, пока не падает в канализацию.

У Цукишимы звонит телефон, он немедленно поднимает трубку, и по его односложным сдержанным ответам Ямагучи понимает, что тот разговаривает с матерью.

«Да-нет-понял-да-пока». 

На лицо Цукишимы падает подсветка, и Ямагучи вспоминает о сообщении. На телефоне всего три процента заряда, а зеленая иконка лайна в темноте кажется слишком яркой.

«ямагучи, привет. надеюсь, у тебя все ок и ты не даешь ответственности себя придавить. хотел узнать, вдруг ты свободен в ближайшую сб. если да, то напиши мне, есть одна идея».

Предыдущее сообщение в этом чате висит с декабря, нейтральное вежливое «спасибо» в ответ на поздравление с днем рождения. На всякий случай Ямагучи еще раз смотрит на имя отправителя — Энношита Чикара.

Ямагучи свободен в ближайшую субботу и, наверное, стоит сказать об этом сразу, написать сообщение в ответ, но телефон, мигнув, выключается. Разрядился.

Они с Энношитой никогда не были особенно близки, но что-то подсказывает, что тот не станет писать по пустякам. Ямагучи знает, что Энношита поступил в Мияги и, кажется, живет в общежитии. Учится на режиссерском — звучит неправдоподобно и интересно, Ямагучи с трудом может представить, какие предметы стоят в расписании на таком факультете. 

— Что за сообщение? — спрашивает Цукишима.

— Это Энношита-сан.

— Ясно. — Цукишима явно теряет интерес, наверное, думает, что Ямагучи поддерживает общение, все-таки бывший капитан. Ямагучи не хочется объясняться. — Я пойду.

— Да, пока.

— До завтра.

Ямагучи провожает Цукишиму взглядом — тот то и дело оказывается под желтым пятном света от фонарей, и тогда за ним по пятам несколько шагов следует темная тень. Она появляется, вытягивается черным пятном и пропадает, следуя быстрому ритму широких шагов Цукишимы. 

Вдалеке показывается автобус, и Ямагучи прикидывает, успеет ли он добежать до остановки. Скорее всего, не успеет, но все равно срывается с места. Мешает сумка, болтающаяся на плече, ее приходится схватить в руку, а ноги отзываются усталостью после вечерней тренировки. Еще пару часов назад Ямагучи казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет встать. А сейчас — бежит. 

Ямагучи не должен успеть, но водитель замечает его в зеркало заднего вида и ждет. Когда Ямагучи вскакивает внутрь, за его спиной закрываются двери автобуса.

Все три остановки до дома Ямагучи придумывает ответ на сообщение Энношиты.

«все хорошо, спасибо. в субботу я свободен» — слишком коротко?

«у меня все неплохо, хотя я по-прежнему не привык. не знаю, как себя вести и что говорить. у вас тоже так было, энношита-сан? новых первогодок — семь человек, еще не вся команда запомнила их по именам. завуч уже вызывал меня к себе один раз. сказал, что поведение и облик клуба теперь на моей совести. надеюсь, это не будет повторяться, одного разговора мне хватило. а в субботу я не занят, разве что кто-нибудь вдруг захочет потренироваться» — слишком длинно?

Дома Ямагучи стягивает в прихожей кеды и, минуя кухню, идет сразу к себе. «Я… потом поем», — бросает он матери и затворяет дверь своей комнаты.

Он втыкает вилку в розетку, и спустя несколько секунд по экрану телефона пробегает анимация заставки. Через полминуты в углу появляются знакомая надпись «докомо» и полосатый веер вай-фая. 

Ямагучи четыре раза набирает сообщение заново, каждый раз стирая строчки пиксельных иероглифов. Наконец ему кажется, что получилось и вежливо, и приветливо, и не слишком лично.

«здравствуйте, энношита-сан. у меня все хорошо, и я постепенно привыкаю. как продвигается ваша учеба? и в субботу я пока не занят».

Ямагучи оставляет телефон заряжаться, стаскивает с себя форму и плетется в душ, только сейчас внезапно ощутив всю навалившуюся на него усталость. Он стоит под горячим душем, пока не запотевают все зеркала, и сил сопротивляться не остается, когда мама подкидывает на тарелку целый горячий омурайсу. 

Ямагучи равнодушно ковыряется в нем ложкой, рис вываливается из сложенного омлета и рассыпается по тарелке, размазывает завитушку из кетчупа.

— Будешь чай, Тадаши?

— Да, спасибо.

Мама наливает чай и подкладывает к нему три печенья. Они слишком сладкие, но в одном из них Ямагучи попадается целый миндальный орех. Хочется думать, что это хорошая примета.

По телевизору крутят вечернюю дораму. Это детектив, и Ямагучи не может уследить за сюжетом — не видел предыдущих серий. Кучерявый носатый полицейский притворяется бестолковым и простым, а у серьезного якудза в очках — татуировка с драконом во всю спину. Ямагучи досиживает до конца серии, дожидается, когда часы покажут начало одиннадцатого и отодвигает от себя пустую чашку.

— Меня что-то клонит в сон, я лягу пораньше, наверное.

— Конечно. Тебя разбудить утром?

— Нет, я сам. Мне рано вставать. 

— А, и Тадаши… — мама окликает Ямагучи в дверях, он оборачивается. — Не хочешь съездить с нами в субботу в Осаку? Поесть окономияки.

— Нет, я буду занят. Думаю, что буду занят. 

Когда Ямагучи возвращается к себе, телефон зарядился на семьдесят семь процентов, и пришло три сообщения. Одно от Цукишимы, одно от Ячи и одно от одноклассника насчет домашней работы по биологии. Ямагучи отвечает всем и немного жалеет, что от Энношиты — ни одного.

Засыпает Ямагучи быстро, даже забывает погасить настольную лампу, поэтому, когда его будит звук телефонного звонка, в комнате светло. Даже слишком — немного режет глаза, уже привыкшие к темноте. Ямагучи щурится и нащупывает телефон.

— Алло?

— Привет, Ямагучи. Я не слишком поздно? — спрашивает в трубке голос Энношиты Чикары, и Ямагучи просыпается окончательно. — Я насчет субботы, если у тебя, конечно, не появилось никаких планов.

— Я… Нет, да, в смысле, не появилось. 

— Хорошо, — облегченно выдыхает Энношита. — Ты бы меня очень выручил.

Энношита рассказывает и объясняет, Ямагучи сначала слушает, потом ищет ручку и бумажку, чтобы записать. Иногда переспрашивает. Когда Энношита заканчивает говорить, в голове у Ямагучи уже складывается целостная картина. Все понятно, в целом, кроме одного — почему он, Ямагучи?

И Ямагучи спрашивает:

— Я все понял, Энношита-сан. Я приду, только скажите, почему я?

— Ну, — Энношита, похоже, подбирает слова, повисает короткая пауза. — Я подумал, что ты не откажешь. Тогда увидимся? Звони или пиши, если что. 

— До свидания. 

Ямагучи откладывает телефон и смотрит на листок. На нем — адрес и номер автобуса, последняя цифра обведена жирно, почти вдавилась в бумагу. Ручка вдруг перестала писать.

Энношита учится на режиссерском и живет в общежитии, теперь Ямагучи знает это совершенно точно. И если первокурсники других факультетов решают тесты, пишут лекции и сдают экзамены, то Энношита — снимает, хотя вряд ли это лишает его всего остального, лекций уж точно.

«Короткие ролики, — вспоминает Ямагучи слова Энношиты, — но мои соседи по общежитию уже, кажется, меня ненавидят. Сказали, что если попрошу их еще раз, то они запрут меня в комнате». 

Наверняка у Энношиты хватает друзей. Ямагучи так и не понимает, почему выбрали его. Вернее, и его тоже — «будет много народу, не переживай», так сказал Энношита. Ямагучи все равно немного переживает, но вряд ли это может быть страшнее его первого матча в старшей школе, и эта мысль немного успокаивает.

Следующие несколько дней Ямагучи кажется, что до субботы еще долго, а потом наступает пятница. По пятницам у Ямагучи вечерние курсы, на которые он каждый раз опаздывает из-за тренировки.

— Ямагучи, что насчет рамена вечером? — спрашивает Хината. — Все идут, даже Цукишима согласился.

—Извини, я пас, у меня занятия, — качает головой Ямагучи.

— А, точно, сегодня ведь пятница. 

«А завтра — суббота», — мысленно заканчивает Ямагучи слова Хинаты. 

Черные маркерные изгибы интегралов на белой доске превращаются в бессмысленные закорючки, а строчки в тетради скачут вверх-вниз и то и дело заезжают на поля. Хочется спать, и Ямагучи уже думает, не отказаться ли завтра. Сон до полудня кажется идеальным сценарием выходного, а каждое следующее слово лектора только подталкивает дать себе передышку.

Ямагучи снимает с телефона блокировку и замечает сообщение. Энношита уточняет время — на полчаса позже, и Ямагучи понимает, что не может забрать назад свое обещание. Не в силах.

Дома он ставит три будильника, чтобы не проспать.

***

Первый автобус отходит в пятнадцать минут девятого, но Ямагучи оказывается на остановке за полчаса. Почему-то он очень боялся опоздать, но теперь — пришел слишком рано. Еще по-утреннему прохладно, и Ямагучи жалеет, что не надел куртку. Или даже свитер, в одной футболке мерзнут руки.

Ямагучи листает фото на телефоне, проходит пару уровней в дурацкой мобильной игрушке, открывает видеозаписи — и приходит автобус. В нем всего несколько пассажиров: женщина с ребенком, пожилой мужчина в темных очках и девица в розовой кепке. 

Ямагучи задремывает на заднем сиденье.

В Мияги уже людно, на остановках в автобус набивается много народу, и болтовня старшеклассниц будит Ямагучи как раз вовремя. Он выскакивает на асфальтовый тротуар и сверяется с навигатором на телефоне. Нужное здание находится через квартал, и Ямагучи идет, не торопясь. Вокруг — типовые дома и вездесущие логотипы «севен-элевен». Девица в розовой кепке из автобуса идет тем же путем, только смотрит себе под ноги, на белые носы своих кроссовок.

Нужное здание оказывается школой. «Средняя школа Фудо» — написано на табличке. Ямагучи проверяет адрес и уже было собирается звонить, как из окна третьего этажа высовывается Энношита.

За эти месяцы он не изменился, да и не должен был — ничтожный срок. Ямагучи даже кажется, что он уже видел на нем эту рубашку в голубую клетку.

— Ямагучи! О, и Нагано. Поднимайтесь на третий этаж, я жду вас.

Девчонка по фамилии Нагано обгоняет Ямагучи на лестнице. Розовая кепка болтается на ручке рюкзака, и теперь видно толстую черную косу, перетянутую резинкой.

Энношита стоит возле четырех сдвинутых парт и разбирает какие-то листочки, около него полно народу. Ямагучи замечает видеокамеры и световую аппаратуру. Отвлекать Энношиту неловко, и Ямагучи осторожно стучит по косяку.

— Привет, Ямагучи. Сейчас я все тебе объясню, сейчас. 

Энношита что-то подчеркивает в своих бесконечных листах, просит зачем-то принести ведро с водой и командует расставлять парты по местам. Сам отодвигает одну и ставит ее в первый ряд. Энношиту слушают, никто не спорит, и Ямагучи знакомо это ощущение — в этой атмосфере он провел почти год. Это было хорошее время, слово «капитан» успело пристать к Энношите плотно.

Несколько человек, замечает Ямагучи, одеты в незнакомую школьную форму с синими брюками и светлыми блейзерами. Еще несколько комплектов висят на вешалках, на одном из них Ямагучи видит стикер со своей фамилией. 

— Если говорить коротко, — Энношита закатывает рукава, словно собирается работать руками, — то темой был короткий клип на социальную тему. Минуты четыре, может, пять. Что-нибудь злободневное. Как социальная реклама.

— И какую тему вы выбрали? — интересуется Ямагучи.

— Я не выбирал, мы тянули тему наугад. Мне достались издевательства в школах, повезло, можно сказать.

Ведро воды тут же обрело смысл. «Повезло», — повторяет про себя Ямагучи и прикусывает изнутри щеку.

— А кто будет, — Ямагучи смотрит в сторону классной доски, — жертвой?

— Нагано. Вы с ней пришли вместе как раз. Вы знакомы?

— Нет, случайно столкнулись в автобусе.

— Неудивительно, — улыбается Энношита, — она живет напротив меня. Знаю ее с детства.

Нагано уже надела синюю юбку и теперь стягивает из-под нее джинсы прямо в классе, ничуть не стесняясь. Форма ей немного велика, широка в плечах, а рукава закрывают костяшки пальцев.

— Хотели начать в одиннадцать? Как там? — кричит кто-то из коридора.

— Начнем! – отзывается Энношита и снова оборачивается к Ямагучи. — Одевайся, Ямагучи, уже без пятнадцати.

Нагано стоит посреди класса. Сначала в нее летит сухая меловая тряпка, и на темной юбке остается белый след. Кто-то переворачивает сумку, и на пол высыпаются тетради и учебники. Нагано отшатывается и хватается за край парты, длинные темные волосы закрывают лицо.

«Это все не настоящее, — говорит себе Ямагучи и старается помнить про камеру и резкий неестественный свет. — Это не значит совсем ничего».

Теперь самое сложное. Ямагучи подходит к доске и берет в руку мел, выводит на доске кандзи. Не слишком быстро и не слишком медленно, чтобы оператор успел повернуть камеру.

«Сдохни», — написано на доске. И это же самое слово Ямагучи выдыхает, выплевывает, мысленно прося прощения у Нагано. «Класс» вторит, повторяет короткие слоги. На долю секунды Ямагучи встречается глазами с Энношитой, у того серьезный, но азартный и увлеченный взгляд. Внимательный. Ямагучи почему-то становится спокойнее. Наверное, по старой волейбольной привычке.

А потом кто-то высокий и длиннорукий выливает на Нагано ведро воды. Блейзер темнеет от влаги, становится тяжелым. Мокрая челка липнет ко лбу Нагано, а по полу расползается блестящая лужа.

С уже знакомым звуком выключается камера, и Ямагучи облегченно садится на угол парты. Все снова закончилось, может быть, на этот раз насовсем. Кто-то протягивает Нагано полотенце, и она заворачивается в него, как в кокон. 

Она уже несколько раз сушила волосы и форму феном. Наверное, только она рада тому, что все закончилось, больше, чем Ямагучи. Энношита отсматривает снятый материал на крохотном экране камеры, доносятся звуки.

— Все, — объявляет Энношита, — думаю, что мы сделали достаточно. Все отлично постарались, спасибо. Юка, — говорит он Нагано, — выпей чего-нибудь горячего. — Нагано только пожимает плечами. 

Ямагучи аккуратно складывает форму и думает, что лучше всего незаметно уйти. Все происходящее сбило его с толку. На его месте мог бы быть кто угодно, наверняка есть кто-то более подходящий. Более смелый. 

Энношита настигает его у выхода. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — Энношита протягивает руку, и Ямагучи пожимает ее. На чужой ладони все еще ощущаются мозоли, но не такие жесткие и явные.

— Не играете больше?

— Не играю, — признается Энношита. — Но хочется временами. Не думал, что буду так сильно скучать по волейболу. 

— Если найдется мяч, мы можем сыграть вдвоем, — вырывается у Ямагучи, прежде чем он успевает задуматься о собственных словах. — Или вы всегда можете прийти на тренировку команды, — вот это стоило сказать сразу. В конце концов, единственное, что их объединяет, это команда старшей школы.

— Не сегодня. Мне нужно еще много сделать, не представляю, как все успеть. Но, может, на следующей неделе? — Энношита улыбается. — Я все равно хотел съездить домой.

— На следующей неделе? В выходные?

Энношита кивает и отпускает рукава рубашки. Теперь они стали мятые, неровные складки идут до самых манжет.

— Например, в воскресенье. И, Ямагучи, — Энношита вдруг становится внимательнее, даже более напряженным и строгим, Ямагучи ждет каких-то особенных слов, но слышит только: — Правда, спасибо тебе за помощь. И, знаешь, если завуч уже вызывал тебя к себе, то…

— Откуда вы знаете, что он меня вызвал? Я не, — Ямагучи сглатывает, — не писал об этом. Не стал писать.

— Было бы странно, если бы не вызвал. Меня он вызывал раза три или четыре, но, может, — Энношита делает неопределенный жест рукой, — ему надоест. Его речи не отличаются разнообразием.

— Я постараюсь, — отвечает Ямагучи на не озвученный вопрос. Теперь в голове беспрестанно крутится, что этот путь до него проходили многие, и далеко не все отличались уверенностью в себе. 

«Мне не стать лучшим, — размышляет Ямагучи, — значит, надо быть лучшим в своих собственных рамках». Максимум собственных сил и возможностей — казалось, это лежит на поверхности, но Ямагучи только сейчас осознает это со всей ясностью. 

Шкала усилий Ямагучи Тадаши. Самый большой груз, на который способен именно он.

— Конечно, — Энношита хлопает его по плечу. — А еще можешь постараться успеть на дневной автобус. 

Ямагучи успевает.

***

В течение следующей недели контакт «Энношита Чикара» все время оказывается среди активных чатов в лайне Ямагучи. Сообщения Энношиты лаконичные, но неожиданно эмоциональные. Иногда ироничные.

Ямагучи с интересом читает, как продвигается работа над видео, временами получает фото экрана ноутбука, на котором идет монтаж. Итоговые четыре минуты нарезаются из нескольких часов материала. 

Временами Энношита говорит неожиданные вещи. Например, что сожалеет, что выбрал такую профессию.

«почему? — интересуется Ямагучи. — вам же нравится кино?»

«в этом и проблема. это лишило меня любимого хобби, теперь это часть обязательной рутины, я не думал об этом, когда поступал».

«а волейбол? это же по-прежнему может быть вашим хобби?»

«надеюсь, что да».

Ямагучи почему-то кажется, что от него что-то зависит. Глупо, но он не может отделаться от ощущения, что Энношита только готовится принять решение и что после их игры волейбол может снова стать для него увлечением. 

«Да какая это игра, — говорит себе Ямагучи, — перебрасывание мячом. Даже сетку не повесить». 

Сетку — повесить, Ямагучи понимает это почти сразу же. На его связке болтается ключ от спортивного зала, в котором в воскресенье не будет никого. Ямагучи хватается за телефон.

***

Энношита долго разминается. Говорит, что тело отвыкло от нагрузок. Он тянется сцепленными в замок пальцами к полу, потом отклоняется назад. Тянет себя за локти.

Ямагучи почему-то неловко. Он отворачивается и натягивает наколенники. Они еще не начали, а ему уже хочется пить. Ямагучи отпивает из бутылки несколько глотков, встает и зажмуривается. Командует себе ни о чем не думать — так легче играть.

Энношита пододвигает доску ближе, но вести счет они забывают. Зал слишком большой для игры один на один, и мяч постоянно касается пола. 

По движениям Энношиты Ямагучи понимает, что тот отвык от его подачи. Вряд ли она стала настолько лучше. 

— Похоже, ты зря времени не терял, — говорит Энношита. — А я что-то отстаю. Наверное, уже теряю форму.

— В вашем университете есть волейбольная команда?

— Да, конечно. — Энношита наклоняется, чтобы поднять мяч. Рассеяно вертит его в руках. — Я не знаю, стоит ли. 

Энношита просто перебрасывает мяч через сетку, и Ямагучи ловит его двумя руками. Обычный мяч, с красным и зеленым. Таких еще полно лежит в сетке. Ямагучи ударяет мячом об пол — звук получается гулкий, упругий.

— Конечно стоит. Вы же знаете, что, — Ямагучи понимает, что это звучит избито, но подобрать слов лучше он не может, — что волейбол — это не только победа.

Ямагучи отходит назад и готовится к подаче. Ладони уже немного жжет, но удар получается удачный, правильный. Ямагучи следит за тем, как мяч пролетает над сеткой и начинает снижаться. Энношита принимает подачу. 

— У вас синяк на руке, — осторожно замечает Ямагучи, когда у них обоих уже не остается сил. — Повыше локтя.

— Да? — Энношита выворачивает руку. — И правда.

— Скажите, на той неделе вы позвали меня просто так?

— Нет. — Энношита невозмутимо изучает взглядом колени. — Если честно, то мне хотелось убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке. Что ты привыкаешь. 

Ямагучи вытирает полотенцем влажный лоб. Во всем теле ощущается усталость, а футболка влажная от пота, но Ямагучи ловит себя на том, что не может сдержать улыбку.

Энношита сидит рядом на полу, и между ними несколько десятков сантиметров. 

— Скажите, Энношита-сан, вы и правда жалеете, что выбрали режиссерский? 

— Да, бывает. Особенно на скучных лекциях, — отшучивается Энношита, но судя по голосу, он все же искренен.

— Давайте сходим в кино, — неожиданно даже для себя самого говорит Ямагучи. — Только я не знаю, что сейчас идет.

— Это важно? — Энношита наклоняет голову, смотрит сбоку, и они оба понимают, что:

— Нет, совсем не важно.


End file.
